The Unexpected
by navi-ty
Summary: When Tessa finds herself a runaway from her abusive alcoholic brother she finds herself taken in by the Shadowhunters- a secret organization that lends help to refugees and promises to protect them. Tessa finds herself in more danger than that of her brother when secrets from her past are revealed by the Shadowhunters. ALL MODERN DAY.
1. On My Own

She was trying to stop the bleeding. The cold London air was harsh at night, stinging her nose and she could feel the blood begin to dry as she ducked behind yet another alley. Well the blood was either drying or freezing.

She had stopped crying a few blocks back and was now only graced with the occasional hiccup or shudder. It had all happened so fast. She couldn't even remember how the argument initiated, but it had gotten out of hand rather quickly.

Nate- her older brother and guardian after the death of her Aunt Harriet- had been sitting on the couch drinking in their new London apartment when the fight erupted. She didn't remember what she said to him to get him so worked up, but whatever it was it must have been bad. He was of the couch within seconds, immediately sobered up

_"What did you say?" The question came out in a garbled slur. She could still smell the booze on his breath, a common association with him since the death of their parents. _

_"I… I s-said-"But her answer was cut short as he had smacked her across the mouth._

_She bit down instinctively, tasting blood. He rarely ever hit her, it had been months since the last time…_

_"You ungrateful brat" he sneered "never appreciating a thing I do for you. I think it's time you learn who's in charge here."_

_It was then that he pulled out his pocket knife. She saw her reflection in the blade. Fear clouded her gray eyes which were already brimmed with tears, but she refused to let them fall. He dug the knife into her shoulder blade, twisting it as he went. Tessa's screams still echoed in her ears. What happened after that was quite foggy. She remembered waking up in a small pool of blood, her ears were ringing and her left side of her face was sore to the touch. She had walked into the living room to find Nate snoring in a drunken sleep. Hate filled her eyes, clouding her vision. She tasted metal on the roof of her tongue. She had had enough of the abuse._

_Dragging her feet slightly she made it to her room and shut the door. Unfortunately there was no lock on the inside; Nate had removed it when the first moved in, she supposed for times such as this one. She started to throw her few possessions into her measly duffle. In went a few pairs of jeans, two sweaters, a jumper, some tee's and her undergarments. Next went in her brush, a stick of deodorant, her toothbrush, and some toothpaste. _

_Instinctively Tessa reached her hand up to the angel around her neck. Feeling its steady ticking soothed her in a way she could never explain. She was nervous, she admitted to herself, she had tried to run away the first time Nate had hit her, but he had caught up with her and dragged her home. She was locked in her room for days without any food, but the occasional cup of water. Nate didn't want to kill her; only torture her. He only wanted to see her suffer. _

_She was so busy thinking she didn't hear the door open or see Nate come in._

* * *

**Alright, so this in my first fanfiction. This was just a beginning chapter to set the stage but I enjoyed writing it. Reviews would be helpful: I'm all for constructive criticism. **

**Thanks for reading, I'll be uploading the new chapter sometime next week maybe.**

**Toddles**


	2. Midnight Eyes

_She felt the white hot sting as the gun struck her in the temple. Her visions shut down almost immediately do to the pain. She stumbled towards Nate struggling to pull the gun from his hands. She felt her nails make contact with his face, tearing his skin. _

_"You stupid bitch!" he exclaimed, bringing his hands up to the scratch. They came away red. _

_Tessa's vision had returned to her, slightly blurry and clouded, but she was still able to see. The sight of Nate's red fingers brought a certain kind of happiness to her. The feeling frightened her: she was more often than not a very kind, shy person. _

_But she was too busy thinking to see Nate aim the gun at her face. _

_"You w-wouldn't shoot me. I'm the only family you have left."_

_"Family" He spat the word as though it revolted him "I have no family. You are not my sister, never were. The only family I ever had were my mother and father, but you did a well enough job of getting rid of them didn't you?"_

_"That wasn't my fault. Y-You said so yourself." _

_"Well I lied. Don't be surprised, everything you've ever known about me is a lie. You think I'm stupid, don't you? A waste of space? But I'm not, quite the contrary you're the waste of space, an insignificant little leech who has feed off of me all my life."_

_Tessa was too frightened to correct him: she was the one who had to carry two or more jobs at a time, while Nate spent all day gambling. It was just a couple of weeks ago when Nate pronounced that he was offered an opportunity of a lifetime and that they will be moving to London. _

_Nate took another step towards her, leaning down to get into her face. Tessa was a tall girl, taller than most her age, but Nate was still towered over her. He gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and for a moment he was her brother again, dancing with her around the house and listening as she read her favorite stories to him. _

_She heard the sound of the trigger being cocked back as her last living relative prepared to kill her. Lunging forward she reached once more for the gun, the sound of the shoot rang in her ears. Nate looked at her triumphantly. She felt the burning sensation course through her stomach as she instinctively clutched the gunshot wound. She refused to pass out and struggled to focus on stopping the bleeding. Nate who was already returned to the living room had left his weapon on the floor. _

_"Stupid" She remembered thinking: he was always too cocky, too sure of himself. _

_She grabbed the gun and struggled forward. She struck Nate in the head and watched as he slumped to the floor. He looked peaceful in his sleep, almost like the little boy he'd once been. _

She still wasn't sure where she was going to sleep tonight or any night for that matter and slumping down behind an old store she had about given up hope. She was cold and her feet hurt, and the Angel only knew if she had a concussion from when Nate had struck her with the gun. She touched the area tenderly, and surely enough found a bump there about the size of an egg. At the sound of approaching footsteps she dropped her hand, hoping that she wouldn't appear too disheveled or helpless, might someone try to return her home.

It was too dark to clearly distinguish the figure in front of her. All she could make out was two very blue eyes.

* * *

Yay second chapter! Sorry it took so long to update I had it made up I just never found time to upload it but I actually liked writing this one, reviews would be most enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the Infernal Devices**


	3. Somewhere Safe

"Miss?" the boy said, if you could even call him a boy. He looked to be around Tessa's age, but there was something older about him in the way he carried himself. He face was sharp and angular with dark features and raven hair and eyes that looked like the night sky. He really was a beautiful young man, if she's ever seen a man she could call beautiful.

"Miss, my name's William Herondale. I'm here to help you." Even is voice was beautiful; strong, but angelic.

"Um Miss…?" His words snapped Tessa back into reality. She looked around at her surroundings and stood up, trying not to let her injuries show.

"Did my brother send you to find me?"

"I've received no orders to find anyone, I was just completing my nightly shift and how rude of you to not introduce yourself. It is only proper after I introduced myself and offered my assistance, at that!"

His tone was joking, but Tessa was still restless to tell him her name. Nate had… connections, and any rumor of her whereabouts could end up with Tessa right back where she started. But still…

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Theresa Gray." She said while extending her hand.

His hand shake was firm, his hand were roughened and callused, but his touch was still soft.

"Miss Gray, if you don't mind my asking what are you doing here?"

"Oh I um" Tessa squirmed under his gaze, unable to come up with a lie on the spot. She had always been a bad liar, even when she were younger and she had tried to hide things from her parents or Aunt Harriet "I w-was j-"

"By the Angel what happened to you"

_"So much for hiding your injuries" _She thought.

"I've got to get you somewhere safe and get you patched up"

"No, no that's not necessary I'm quite fine, fit as a fiddle." She tried to laugh, but everything was getting a little fuzzy and she was having trouble concentrating.

"Not necessary?! There's blood all over you, and no offense, you look like hell."

"But… you… I…" She couldn't force the words out of her mouth. What was it she was trying to say?

"No buts, you're coming with me." And with that he proceeded to scoop her up and carry her in his arms.

Tessa was too weak to protest and allowed herself to be carried by this strange man, this… William Herondale. She was actually surprised by how easily she fit into his arms, and how comfortable she felt in them, but that could have been just the lack of blood making her think irrationally.

"Where are you taking me?" She murmured, began to feel the effects of sleep upon her.

"Somewhere safe."

And with that she drifted off.

* * *

Eh not my favorite, but it'll do. Anyways this is just a connector ?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, the Infernal Devices is not under my possession.


	4. Peaceful Oblivion

Tessa was drifting in peaceful oblivion when she woke up with a start. Looking at her surroundings she knew she wasn't home. The memories from the night before came rushing back to her. She remembered the fight with her brother, but not how she got here. She touched her stomach gingerly where she'd been shot and was surprised to find it bandaged.

The room was empty except for the bed and a dresser, all of which was stark white as if no one had ever lived in it. Tessa gently slid herself off the bed to stand before the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she looked paler than usual, and black smudges lined the underneath of her eyes. She didn't even look like herself anymore.

Easing her way across the room, Tessa was just about to open the door when she heard muffled voices from the other side.

_"_By the Angel Will, you shouldn't have brought her here_." _The voice was gentle, but firm and completely alien to Tessa.

"What was I supposed to do James_? _Leave her out in the freezing cold?" The voices owner replied in a rather sarcastic manner, not at all as gently as the other mans.

"No, I'm not saying that, but bringing her here? Did you ever stop to think of what you could be involving her with? Or were you too busy playing hero?"

"Oh well I imagine she would have become involved sooner or later."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She said her name was Miss. Gray. As in Theresa Gray. Does the name not sound familiar?"

"Gray, well surely she couldn't be related to Nathaniel." The voice had lost its firmness, the man- James- sounded like he was afraid, but what of? Tessa's had was spinning, how did these people even know Nate? And why had they implied that she was in danger when they had practically kidnapped her!

"I'm positive Jem. Several reports have filtered in about Mr. Gray and his antics with the Pandemonium Club. It is said that he is close to… him and I believe the girl is the key to finding him."

"Yes, Will we've all heard this rant about a dozen times. Why do you think everyone in the Institute's been avoiding the subject?"

"But I know that he's out to get us!"

"There's no evidence proving that Will."

"Angel James listen, this is different. You don't find it at all weird that we've been looking for this girl for months and I just randomly find her. It's not odd that Mortmain's most trusted accomplice's sister just appears out of the blue? I think this is all a setup, and if we figure out how his plan is supposed to work we can stop it before it happens!"

"Will you surely can't mean- "

"We'll develop a plan and by using the girl we can finally bring down Mortmain. We can end it James, once and for all."

* * *

Ugh well that chapter was rather terrible, but I really wanted to update and my brain wasn't corroborating. The next few chapters will be loads more interesting and exciting.

I started incorporating the main plot line with Mortmain, more explanation on the grudge Will holds against him in later chapters

So, um yeah, reviews? I could really use some support to help out with the whole lack-of-wanting to update more frequently.

'Til next chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Infernal Devices


	5. A Gray Haze

Tessa was just about to slink back in the bed when the door opened up with her still leaning against it, sending her tumbling into the man who had opened. Blushing furiously Tessa lifted herself off of the man, well the boy really he didn't look to be much older than she was.

"I-I'm sorry" She sputtered as she dusted her shirt front; the boy just laughed and eased himself up in a way that made Tessa feel like an awkward animal just learning to walk.

"Eavesdropping were you? Well might as well tell me what you heard." He in a light manner, but his eyes betrayed him; he was worried. "Come on now, out with it. I haven't got all day."

"How do you know my brother?"

"There you go again answering a question with question, it's quite annoying really." Will stopped when he seen the look in Tessa's face she was terrified. "I'll explain it all later, I promise, but right now there are other things we need to focus on." Tessa just nodded her head.

The boy casually strolled into the room and sat himself on the bed patting the area next to him. Cautiously Tessa went to join him keeping a safe distance which only caused the boy to laugh more and move closer.

"How are you feeling? You were pretty messed up when I found you the other day." His voice was very soothing, and Tessa closed her eyes at the sound. But he had said the other day… she wasn't brought here yesterday?

"What do you mean the other day?"

"Well you've been asleep for two days now and stop ignoring my questions; you've been doing so far too often." He said with a smile, that didn't reach his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes; it was a shame to have them clouded with such unhappiness.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but fine."

"What happened to you?" He spoke gently, yet Tessa flinched away at the question "Where did you get those injuries Miss. Gray?"

"I would really rather prefer you call me Tessa." She said trying to change the subject, but judging by the look in his eyes she knew it wasn't going to work, but seeing no reason to lie at this point she told him.

Will listened quietly to what the girl sitting beside him was saying. She spoke with such a monotone voice, void of any emotions, as though if she were not too she would feel them all at once. He felt such unexplainable rage towards this man that he'd never met, but had heard terrible things about. He wanted to hurt him for hurting this beautiful creature that sat before him. And she really was beautiful, with brown hair falling in soft curls and grey eyes that seemed to hold all of earth's mysteries inside them. They were intelligent eyes, too somber for that of this girl about his age.

When she finished, Tessa's shoulders slumped forward as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He yearned to put his arms around her and smooth her hair down, but he didn't. He couldn't.

"I'm so sorry Tessa, no one should have to go through what you had too, but at the same time not everyone is strong enough to survive what you did." She said nothing just nodded her head as though she didn't have the energy to speak anymore.

"Come on." Tessa looked at him with question in her eyes "You should probably meet everyone, because I know they're all eager to meet you." At her expression Will added- "You've been making quite a buzz around here, your brother too; Charlotte will explain it to you when you meet her."

Almost reluctantly Tessa followed him out the door, but was stopped immediately by a girl about her age with beautiful blonde hair and delicate features. "Oh I see you've woken up finally, really it was getting rather annoying waiting for you to get up in order to get on with what we have to do. Angel you're still wearing the same clothes!" The strange girl clucked her tongue "Well this simply won't do, come on."

"Um who are you and if you don't mind my asking where are we going?" Tessa asked astonished.

"Jessamine and we're going to my room, of course, you can't wear those old drabs for another day, and besides they're not that nice anyways." The girl began walking down the hallway leaving Tessa standing there amazed at this girl who seemed the exact opposite of her. "Don't just stand there, we have to hurry; everyone is waiting." She said as she grabbed Tessa's wrist and pulled her down the hall.

"I'll have her back in ten"- She looked at Tessa's face while grabbing a lock of her hair- "better yet, twenty minutes Will, you should just head down without us."

* * *

Well I certainly liked this chapter more than the last one. I was really just eager to upload a new chapter, so I got on that right away.

Yay for introducing Jessie, one Shadowhunter down tons to go. We'll meet the others in the next chapter along with more of the plot- line.

Reviews would be nice. I feed off of them; they give me motivation to write more often! So get on that.

Until next chapter

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Infernal Devices, but how cool would it be if I did?


	6. Questions and Introductions

Jessamine was pulling Tessa's hair into a bun, and it was painful. She had already got down forcing Tessa into a red dress that didn't pass her knees, but after much argument they settled on the ensemble she was now wearing. Tessa was clothed in a pair of black jeans that fit her perfectly and flattered her figure. Tessa was able to convince Jessamine- or Jessie as she preferred to be called- to let her continues wearing her black Converse. On top Tessa was wearing a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt which with a leather jacket, for it was cold outside.

"There now your hair looks slightly less horrible, but we still have to do something about your face." Jessie went to work with a look of concentration on her face.

Tessa was immediately surprised when she first entered Jessamine's room, which was completely pink. But that was the most unexpected aspect of the room, in the corner of her room was a huge doll house with little porcelain figures and furniture. She remembered Jessie explaining that "these dolls are all I have."

"_How peculiar_" Tessa thought to herself "_that someone as gorgeous as Jessamine has nothing that brings her happiness as much as those little dolls_. _Well Jessie is treating me as her own personal life sized doll. "_

"There" Jessie said breaking her thought "you're finished and if I have to say, this is some of the best work I've done." Tessa couldn't help, but to agree: she did look much better than when she arrived. The blue shirt brought out the blue hidden in her grey eyes and the outfit was common to what she'd usually wear so she still felt like herself. Except that she normally didn't bother with makeup, but it wasn't caked on and it did more to actually accent her features. Her hair was in a bun with pieces falling out to frame her face, a look that looked as though it told seconds when in fact it took minutes to complete. Tessa looked at the clock on the wall to find that it had taken Jessamine eighteen minutes to do her over.

"Well come on, if you're done looking at yourself we had better go meet the others."

* * *

Tessa and Jessamine entered the dining room to find everyone gathered around the table, most of which were sitting aside from Will who was passing back and forth. Tessa was shocked to see so many people she didn't know, and automatically felt nervous about being there with them.

"Hello Miss. Gray, my name's Charlotte Branwell, I'm head of the Institute along with my husband Henry." She said gesturing towards the man next to her.

"_What an odd couple_" Tessa thought as she looked at them. Charlotte with her small figure and air of authority didn't seem likely to be with the eccentric man with wild red hair sticking up at its ends. They weren't the most expected people to fall in love, but judging by the looks they both gave each other anyone would be a fool not to believe it.

"How are you feeling? You weren't in quite as good shape as when our young Will first brought you here." Charlotte said while looking at Will who by this time had stopped pacing and was now watching Tessa with a manner that ran a shiver down her spine. "Please come sit down so that I may introduce everyone."

Tessa did as told and sat down in the only open seat next to a boy who looked to be no older than she was, but he had silver hair. Turning towards her she found that his eyes were also silver, but that wasn't what caused Tessa to open her mouth in surprise; he was absolutely beautiful with high cheekbones a friendly smile.

"Miss. Gray I'd like to introduce you to James Carstairs." Charlotte said nodding in his direction.

"Hello Theresa, nice to meet you." James said with a smile "Please feel free to call me Jem, that's what everyone else does."

"_Ah so this was the other boy speaking with Will outside my door_" Tessa mused.

"Tessa, I prefer to be called Tessa, Theresa is just so… proper." Tessa said crinkling her nose. As everyone was introduced Tessa was straining to remember everyone's name. There was Sophie who worked in the institute along with Thomas, and Agatha. Then there was a man named Magnus Bane who neither lived nor worked at the Institute, but was called upon by Charlotte to be there today.

"Of course you've already met Will" Charlotte said, causing Tessa to blush, though she didn't know what for "and Jessie. Now I would like to ask you a question Tessa." Charlotte's voice had gotten immediately serious and Tessa immediately realized that pleasantries were over.

"Have you ever heard of Axel Mortmain?"

* * *

Oh are we excited? We get to hear about Mortmain and his evil schemes in the next chapter! I'm honestly trying to about on a more regular bases, but sometimes I just get so caught up with everything, sorry.

Anywhozers, I would appreciate some reviews before the next chapter!

Bye, bye for now

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own the Infernal Devices


	7. Never Safe Again

"Have you ever heard of Axel Mortmain" Charlotte said very serious, a bit too serious and Tessa was immediately put on guard. The name did sound familiar though…

"_But Nate I- I can't go to London! My place is here. What about school, and the apartment, and my friends?" Tessa whined, while packing up her books which had already taken up three boxes. _

_She was supposed to stay in New York in finish high school and go to college, but that was before Aunt Harriet had passed. She had a heart attack, but she never showed any signs of heart disease nor had anyone else in the family. Tessa remembered the day it happened, the pain that covered her heart like ice as the woman who was almost a mother to her died holding her hand. Nate didn't talk for weeks after, and had started drinking more frequently._

_"Listen Tessie, I know this is hard for you, but we can't afford to stay here after Aunt Harriet… This will be good for us you'll see. We'll have a new house, and I mean an actual house. To think father never mentioned his old partner."_

_"Nate you don't know anything about this man about this um…" Tessa stopped forgetting the name she knew she'd already been told more than enough. _

_"Mortmain Tessie, Axel Mortmain for the fifteenth time. And I know plenty, I know he offered me a well-paying job and a place to live, and that's more than we have here. More than we'll ever have." The argument was over and once again Nate had won. Just like always, the boy might not be the smartest Tessa had known, but he did know his way around arguing. _

"Mortmain? Why yes, he… he offered my brother a job a few weeks ago. It's why we moved here in the first place. Is there something wrong?" Everyone refused to meet her eye, Tessa looked helplessly to the boy beside her, but Jem only smiled meagerly in return.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Tessa nearly yelled, an action which rewarded her several startled looks.

"Tessa, I don't think it would be safe for you to know everything right now." Charlotte said quietly.

"Safe? Hell, she wasn't safe when she moved her, she wasn't safe when I found her, and by the Angel she's not safe now! She will never be safe until we end it Charlotte, and you not telling her everything is not helping that happen!" Will was leaning on the table practically panting, but Charlotte remained quiet.

"What do you mean I'm not safe? You people can't just bring me here and hide things from me when they're about me! I deserve to know!" Tessa looked helplessly at these Shadowhunters as they call themselves.

"Angel, if you won't tell her I will." Will said turning to Tessa "This man, Mortmain, is running an underground operation that could possibly put all of London in danger." Tessa not seeing what any of that had to do with her simply nodded her head. "We've learned that he sent for your brother to come help him create his, Automatons as he calls them."

"Wait, sorry, but what's a automaton?"

"A robotic creature that be programmed to do whatever its creator wants it to do, they're very hard to make and very hard to destroy."

"I still don't see why this puts me in danger."

"Mortmain only wanted your brother because he has the one thing Mortmain doesn't. The one thing Mortmain needs."

"And what's that" Tessa said whispering, she looked will right in the eye as she did so and couldn't help, but shiver at the intensity of them.

"You, Tessa. Mortmain needs you."

* * *

Alright so um I really didn't even want to update, but I might as well finish what I started. I guess this story is a bit worse than I thought it was as I only got one review for the last chapter and I know it wasn't my best, but I didn't think it was too bad.

Oh well, just bear with me, as I slowly crawl my way to finish this story.

Oh but, **dun dun dun** to my ending. Seems intense huh? I'm not planning on having Mortmain need to marry her or anything like in the book, so I'm changing it, but it's gonna be a surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Infernal Devices


	8. The Sea Before a Storm

Tessa couldn't handle it anymore, first her brother, now this. She didn't know how her life had spiraled out of control so fast, but she wasn't going to sit here with these… strangers and wait to find out. The room had seemed to of gotten smaller when Will said those five words. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe and immediately got up and left the room, and action that might have been a mistake for she soon found herself hopelessly lost. She continued down corridor after corridor until she defeated slumped to the floor and stare intently at the wall before her.

"You know, I wouldn't recommend a first-timer to the Institute running around aimlessly, you could get very lost or open a door that leads to nothing making you fall out." Said an amused voice beside her, Tessa turned to see Will sprawled out on the floor next to her.

"Well it's not like I want to be here anyways. I wouldn't be lost in the first place if you would have just left me alone that night." As Tessa said it she didn't know whether she meant lost as in lost in the Institute or lost in the world.

"Oh yeah, you would have died of frostbite if I had left you there." Will bite out harshly, but after looking at the expression on Tessa's face he stopped and got up, reaching a hand out to her. "In the event that you choose to storm out of room here again it would probably be better for everyone not to see you moping in the halls, so since I am gentleman, and a wondrous tour-guide I will give you the honor of showing you around my fine home." Tessa hesitated only a moment before taking his hand.

"Will? Will, um excuse me" Tessa was trying to break through Will endless banter or information about the Institute. So far the tour had included the kitchen, drawing room, dining room, attic, the weapon room, the hallways containing all the various bedrooms, and the countless bathrooms. Tessa was extremely tired and rather bored. "Will, I'm sorry, but this is all really boring."

Will looked at Tessa as if noticing her for the first time "Oh, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. Come on, there's one last room I want to show you, if you don't mind spending a few more minutes with me." Tessa nodded her head and continued to follow Will through this maze of a place." Awe, here we are the heart of the Institute, in my opinion." Will said opening a huge door.

Tessa looked around at the spectacle that lay before her. Along the walls in shelves that rose to a glass ceiling were books. Thousands of them, everywhere, even on the table placed next to chairs that looked like Tessa could sink right into. She marveled at the sight of such perfection and the smell that came with the room, the smell of old pages, dust, and the written word. It was all so glorious. She turned to Will he beamed a smile at him before hurrying to look amongst the shelves.

Will could tell instantly that Tessa was a book-lover, from the way her eyes lit up and turned into huge orbs. At a closer look he realized that Tessa's beautiful grey eyes like the sea before a storm had developed some blue in them. An accent that only worked to make her more gorgeous than she already was. He watched as she fluttered from shelf to shelf, picking up and setting down various books. He was content with just watched as she joyously absorbed all the library had to offer. When Will first came to the Institute he was scared and alone, the only companionship he let himself take up was with that of fictional characters. Because, after all, fictional characters could not love him back and therefore could never be harmed.

Will was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard Tessa gave squeak of excitement as she finally found a book. Walking over to her, he found she was holding A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

"Of course, you choose that book. I myself never found anything in it, all a bunch of nonsense if you ask me."

"Well no one's asked you, and I happen to love this book… but I am curious why you don't like it?" Tessa asked as though against her will. The young Herondale instantly knew that this was going to be a very prominent treat Theresa Gray, but sometimes curiosity could lead you down a dangerous past…

"Will, do you plan on answering my question?" Will had once again been sucked into a vision of his past and was thankful that Tessa was there to pull him back out.

"I believe Darney was an idiot. He could have gotten the girl, but instead he gave her up." Will said simply as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Darney did what he had to do to make Lucie happy! I think it was valiant and courageous and touching that he did all because he loved her." Tessa said passionately and in that moment Will wanted nothing more than to sit with this unusual girl and discuss books all day. To talk about anything and everything. He wanted to be someone she could turn to in times of need. He wanted to be hers.

Sighing Tessa went back to the shelves and after looking pulled out Great Expectations. "Oh, this is also a good one."

"Never read it." Will responded to her statement.

"Well, seems I'll have to change that." Tessa said grabbing Wills hand and pulling him to the couch nearest them. Reluctantly Will followed, but he immediately relaxed as Tessa settled in comfortably next to him, so close he could feel the heat radiating from her. Tessa moved closer to curl up against Will and began reading.

"_My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip." _

* * *

Awe Wessa! It's not a lot, but it's enough for now. Anyways, y'all are the best, thanks for the kind reviews and words and advice. I used a lot of ands there, but that's because you guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Infernal Devices or Great Expectations


	9. A Calming Feelung

Nate woke up with a headache…again. He'd been increasing his alcohol assumption since he lost his sister. Groggy, he rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror all he saw was a stranger. His eyes looked sunken into his head, with blue smudges lining the bottom half; smudges that seemed to get darker and darker as the days wore on. Eventually, he was going to get caught, he knew, for there was no way the Magister couldn't know how he had lost his sister.

Nate grunted as he thought about her. "Sister." He laughed at the word. As if Theresa Gray could ever really be his sister. No, his sister was an act of sin that his Mother had committed against his father, and yet she never knew that she was nothing more than a Gray. No, his father had stayed even after the adultery his wife had done against him. Richard Gray had been a sniveling excuse of a man. He had repeatedly shown how ignorant he was first by leaving the power and protection offered by his beloved Magister and next by staying with a woman who had cheated on him.

If anything Theresa Gray was more of an adoptive cousin and Nate held her responsible for the death of Elizabeth and Richard Gray. When he was only six his parents had died in a car crash, in the event of their death the two siblings were sent off to live with their Aunt Harriet. Tessa had loved their Aunt whole heartedly for she was like an adopted mother to them.

Adoptive mother. The words hit to close to the mark for Nathaniel. Aunt Harriet, was not his Aunt, nor had she ever been. No, his family was wound and bound in a sting of lies which pressed against him, threatening to strangle him. Elizabeth and Richard Gray were not his parents, even less so then they were Tessa's for at least Elizabeth was her real mother. All the while his mother lay hidden from him, cloaked in name acting like his aunt, and it wasn't even because of her telling him that he found out. Aunt – his mother was just as evil and stupid as everyone else in his so-called family. They were all working against him, he knew. He would hear the way Tessie and Aunt Harriet talked about him as though her weren't there. He could see the way their eyes followed him around the room, looking worried, but he knew they were just watching and calculating the time until they could get rid of him.

Nate chuckled to himself as he left the bathroom walking into the kitchen to fix himself a pot of coffee. Yes, his only "family" was out to get him, but they underestimated him. He was not a dumb as they thought he was, he was smarter than they were, proving it by killing his own Mother. Oh, and how well thought out and well executed that plan was. Tessa being an un-average girl had never developed a taste for chocolate and abnormality Nate even know could never get over. How smart it had been of him to anonymously send a box of it to the house, a box of which only his Mother had eat. She died a few days later, but they felt like years: Nate was eager and nervous to see his plan unfold. A plan that was partially created and inspired by a man named Axel Mortmain- or The Magister as he preferred Nathaniel to call him. Mortmain had sent a letter to him requesting that he come work with him in London, and in doing so he had opened new insight and luxuries to Nate's life.

After exchanging a few correspondences, Nate had learned all about is untruthful past and family. Mortmain had promised him riches beyond his wildest dreams that could be achieved through the investment of Nate's inheritance to Axel Mortmain's plan he intended to unleash upon London. The only way to unlock his inheritance had been to kill his guardian, thereby making him Tessa's guardian in return.

Nate felt his headache worsen as he thought about it. He sipped his coffee before letting it cool down, burning his tongue, but he didn't even fell the pain. He felt hatred course through his body at his sister and his parents.

Despite the fact that Nate had learned that he wasn't the Grays real son, he still expected them to leave the money they had accumulated over the years- and it was a large amount- to him. Thinking about it know, Nate realized how foolish he had been to think that, because instead the Grays money and other belongings were left to his sister. Mortmain, upon hearing this had insisted that Nate bring her to London with him and not let her know of the money that lay in her future. Eventually Theresa Gray was to die, but it could not be performed to closely to the time of his real mother or suspicions against him would definitely arise. Instead, Nate had become her guardian a position he had not wanted to fill. Anger and hatred bubbled through him at the look of her face, to innocent, still mocking him. He had eventually come to be easily angered and at times abusive, but he felt no regret when he hit her. No, in place of felling remorseful he felt pure bliss at knowing where the true powers between them lie. But he had gotten out of hand, and she had run away, but she was sloppy and she didn't know this new city so he had easily found her. He dragged her home by the hair and pressed a gun to her temple, threatening to kill her if she ever tried to run away again.

And she didn't. For months she took the beatings, never complaining, or even crying. But now she was gone, and he knew no way of getting her back, before the Magister found out.

The phone rang breaking through his thoughts, the sound pierces through his skull causing his headache to turn into that of a migraine. "Hello?"

"Hello, my dear boy. I realize that you've probably just awakened, but there's something important I would like to ask you. Nate, where's your sister? Where is Theresa gray?" The Magisters voice shock with anger.

"I- I don't know, Sir. She ran away the other night. I t-tried looking, but I couldn't find her. I-I'm sorry, Sir I got sloppy, this is entirely my fault and I-"

"You will fix this, If you do not find her soon, then you should expect my arrival to personally oversee your death. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good, have a nice day Nathaniel." And with that the Magister hung up, leaving Nate shaking in the kitchen,

"_I have to find Tessa and when I do I'm going to make her pay for this." _Nate had stopped shaking; he was now filled with a burned sensation of hate, a feeling which oddly calmed him.

* * *

La la la la la. I really have no idea what I just wrote, I feel like I little just threw up words, but hey as long as it's not terrible I guess. Whoop for actually getting down to plot line, this way the story can get more action packed and I can also spend more time on Wessa-ness!

So, reviews would be la la lovely.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor have I ever own the writes the Infernal Devices.


	10. A Light in the Darkness

Tessa turned down the hallway trying to figure out if she'd already been down this way once. It was all so confusing: there were far too many halls, and doors and she had gotten lost. But she refused to admit defeat and just sit down waiting for someone to find her, because that hadn't gone over to smoothly the last time she'd tried to do that.

Frustrated she turned to the right realizing that this looked different and thinking that she must be going in the appropriate direction. She knew her room was on this floor, but she didn't quite remember where at. Of course Charlotte had offered for her maid, Sophie, to show her to her room, but she had politely declined wanting to prove that she was capable of managing herself. Since she's been her she'd been relying on others.

"How can anyone manage to find anything in this place?" Tessa asked herself quietly, but was stopped short by a soft chuckle coming from behind her. She turned to find a boy with shockingly beautiful hair and silver eyes.

"I'm guessing you're lost then?" James said with a ghost of a smile crossing his features.

"I… um… no, I just thought that I'd familiarize myself with the place." Tessa said not wanting to admit that, yet again, she was lost.

"Oh? But I thought that our dear Will had given you a tour of the place." Jem's tone was mocking. Tessa sighed with defeat.

"Fine, I'm lost; hopelessly, miserably lost. Happy? Now would you be so kind as to show me where my room is?"

"Certainly." He said while offering her his arm. The pair didn't talk much on the way to Tessa's room, they simply enjoyed each other's presence.

Tessa couldn't help, but marvel at how different the two young boys of the institute were. One dark, the other light. They were like complete opposites!

"So, you and Will? Are the two of you close? Tessa had let her curiosity bubble to the point where she had to break the silence to ask.

"When I first came to the institute as a young boy, my parents had died and this was supposed to be a place where I'd find refuge, an orphanage of sorts, I guess you can say. Well when I first meet Will he was really hard to budge, he didn't think much of me and he didn't want to. As time went on he began to open up to me, Charlotte was surprised by that: she said that he'd been cold as stone almost since he'd came to the Institute. In ways I guess he still is, but I think there's something good in him and that one day it'll come out. He's my best friend, I have to believe that he's not all bad, regardless of what everyone else thinks.

Tessa was surprised: she hadn't expected James to say all that to her. She was just about to say something about it when they'd gotten to her door.

"Well" Jem began when they arrived at her door "Goodnight Tessa."

"Night, Jem." With that Tessa went inside and collapsed on her bed, thinking about how interesting her life had gotten since she'd moved to London.

"Tessa? Tessa, come on wake up. Argh, you can't be that tired: it's well past noon, now get up!" Tessa was shaken awake by an irritated Jessamine.

"What? What do you need?" Tessa said finally opening her eyes. Jessie was dressed in a soft pink sweater with a black cardigan, and dark jeans. Clearly she was dressed to go somewhere.

"Well obviously, I'm taking you shopping. You didn't think I'd let you keep wearing my clothes did you?"

"What? Jessie, no I don't have any money."

"I know that, but _I _have money, more than enough to spend a measly hundred- or two- on getting you something to wear."

Tessa was about to mention that fact that she had nothing to wear to go shopping, but she was stopped when Jessamine through a handful of clothes at her face.

"Put those on- you can keep them, and what you wore yesterday- and hurry, I'll get you something to eat while you get ready."

The clothes Jessie gave Tessa were… really form-fitting. The green t-shirt was had a low scoop neck line and the grey cardigan fit her arm and hung from her body in a manner that made her feel more underdressed than she was. Jessie had also given Tessa a black infinity scarf and black jeans to go with the converse she already had. Tessa was just thankful Jessamine hadn't made her change shoes.

Jessamine was already waiting downstairs with a bagel and a cup of coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, but a put two lumps of sugar in and some cream." She said handing her the food and opening the door.

"No that's fine." Tessa said following her out the door and into a black SUV. Jessie got into the driver's side and waited for Tessa to get buckled before leaving the gates of the Institute. It was the first time Tessa was leaving the Institute since she'd gotten there and she was pretty excited to finally be getting some fresh air, even if she wasn't particularly fond of letting Jessie buy her clothes.

Four hours later Tessa and Jessie were loading their newly bought clothes into the car. Tessa had gotten four t-shirts, five cardigans, a leather jacket, five pairs of jeans, two sweaters, and three tops. As well as a pair of riding boots, a belt, some scarves and a beanie. Jessie had also bought her sleep wear, which Tessa was really thankful for, because sleeping in jeans wasn't particularly comfortable.

The ride home was particularly quiet, but not in an awkward way. The two girls were tired from all the walking they'd done and both were really hungry. Dinner was also really quiet, Henry was playing with some contraption, and Will was pushing his food around his plate. Finally the silence was broken by Sophie entering the room to deliver a message to Charlotte in a whisper. When the girl left, everyone's head snapped up and they began peppering Charlotte with questions.

"Alright, hush, everyone. It seems we have a guest waiting for us, with information about Mortmain. Will, Jem, if you two wouldn't mind escorting me to go see our visitor?"

* * *

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't update in weeks. I got really busy with band, and then I had to go the doctors and I just completely forgot. I'm also really sorry that this chapter sucked, but I really wanted to update even though I had like zero inspiration to. Next chapter will be more interesting I pinky swear.

Until then

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Infernal Devices.


	11. I Won't Let Anything Happen to You

The three of them walked through the halls of the Institute in silence, Charlotte lead the trio walking briskly with her shoulders back and head held high. Their shadows were cast onto the walls as the passed by lights hanging on the walls.

Upon entering the drawing room the three were meet by a beautiful woman no older than twenty five, with long, pale blonde hair. Her eyes were possibly her most striking feature; brown the point where they looked black. But that wasn't what made the, so peculiar, no, but the way they looked upon was cold, almost dead.

"Camille, it's a pleasure to see you again." Charlotte said, but behind her kind words there was almost fear.

"Yes, yes pleasant as always. I was in the neighborhood, and I heard that you were having a bit of a problem with that girl you picked up off the street. I figured I'd stop by lend you a hand, and that in return you would lend one to me." Camille's voice was soft as she said this, but there was venom behind her words and coldness in her eyes. "Oh, and who have we here?" She said finally noticing the two boys in the room with them. "Let's see, a young Herondale, and my, my Carstairs."

"Camille, this is Will and Jem." Charlotte said nodding towards each boy individually as she called their names. "Boys, this is Camille Belcourt, she's a very powerful influence in the Downworld." The Downworld was a series of places in London fit only for those partaking in drugs, gambling or prostitution, yet there always seemed to be a number of people who were well known and wealthy amongst them.

"You're too kind Charlotte, really. Now if you would let me speak for only a few minutes I'll be out of you way and on to my own devices." Everyone in the room nodded accordingly and sat down preparing to absorb all that was about to be said to them.

"While traveling through the Downworld today I came across a couple of men corresponding with each other. Their topic was none other than your own Theresa Gray. Apparently her brother, Nathaniel, has put a number over her head, a very large sum, in the event of her return. It was also mentioned that Mortmain knows nothing of her absence." Camille stopped triumphantly, clearly finished with her speech.

"Alright, and?" Asked Will growing impatient; he hadn't like the sound of her little story after hearing Tessa's name. _Tess. _The name pained Will and he closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image of her reading a book, her brown hair tucked behind one ear to keep it from falling in her face.

"What do you mean and? That's it." Said Camille clearly confused.

"That was absolutely no help at all! By the Angel what good does it do us to know that there's a bounty over her head. That could have already been assumed!" Said Will frantically.

"Will." Jem's voice was sharp, and commanding, but his expression was still kind. "Calm down. I'm sure Mrs. Belcourt would be more than happy to explain where she was going with all this."

"Well, I expected you Shadowhunters to be a bit brighter, no wonder why you're always having so much trouble with your cases. What this means is that you've got the advantage here, if Mortmain doesn't know Nathaniel lost Tessa it's probably because he doesn't want him to know. If you were to use the girl as bait to lure her brother in, you could capture him and figure out Mortmain's plans."

"No! Absolutely not! We can't just put the life of some mundane in danger, it's against our conduct." Will was out of his seat, practically screaming. "Charlotte, please, this is ridiculous. "

"Yes. Yes, it is absolutely ridiculous, but it might just work. Thank you Camille for coming today to share your news with us i-"

"Wait, as I said before I gave you this information, so you've got to do something for me. I want you to find an associate of Mortmain's, DeQuincy, he's been dealing in the kidnapping and torture of Mundanes throughout London. I want you to stop him."

"Uh, Mrs. Belcourt? Why, why are you so concerned with this, this kind of stuff happens all the time." Jem's said hesitatingly.

"it matters because one of the people it happened to was my fiancé. DeQuincy killed him. As I'm sure he did many others." She said ruefully.

"We'll do all we can." Jem said in a confident voice that seemed to echo of the walls of the room.

After showing Mrs. Belcourt out the door Will once again retired to peppering Charlotte with reasons why they couldn't put Tessa in danger. "_Not, her, anyone but her__**."**_ Will thought hopelessly.

"Relax Will we won't do it without her permission."

"You want me to what?!" Tessa was frantic, she had been sitting in the library absorbed in Pride and Prejudice when Sophie had come in telling her she was need in the dining room. Originally she thought it was just so she could be briefed on what the visitor has told them. She had totally not been expecting this.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want too." Jem said calmly beside her.

"No, but it would be really helpful if you did. You would be in no danger, we'll be watching nearby so that if anything happens we can jump in and stop it." Charlotte said pleadingly, but Tessa just shook her head.

"Tess," Will's voice came close to her ear, she turned to see him kneeling down beside her chair. "I'll be with you the entire time. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?" Tessa said in a small voice sounding almost childlike.

"I swear on the Angel." And Tessa believed him.

Turning to the group in front of her and staring individually at each face around her, she knew there was no way they would let anything happen to her. No way Will, would let anything happen to her.

"I'll do it." Her voice was stronger than she expected it to be, but maybe that was because she was stronger than she thought she was.

* * *

I"M BACK! YAY! No, but, seriously sorry for being a terrible person and not updating sooner, but I just never had the inspiration to write anymore until tonight. However, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you'll thoroughly enjoy reading it. Reviews would be super duper awesome!

Bye, bye for now-


End file.
